Raconte-moi une histoire
by Shinko-chan
Summary: Une paisible petite maison de la ville de Magnolia, une petite tête blonde attendant impatiemment derrière la porte de la salle de bain, et une petite voix fluette résonnant au beau milieu de la nuit... Raconte-moi une histoire !


**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages du manga Fairy Tail appartiennent tous à Hiro Mashima.

**Comme promis, l'OS bonus est enfin publié. Il ne doit plus être tellement inédit pour ceux qui me lisent déjà sur fanfic-fr, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**_____Raconte-moi une histoire_**

_« Le vrai écrivain n'est pas celui qui raconte des histoires, mais celui qui se raconte dans l'histoire. La sienne et celle, plus vaste, du monde dans lequel il vit. »  
_

_Philip Roth_

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

« Maman ! Raconte-moi une histoire ! »

Une voix fluette se fit entendre derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

« Leiko, ce n'est pas ton père qui est censé t'en raconter une ce soir ? »

« Si, mais il a dit qu'il avait une course importante à faire avec tatie Levy. »

« Celui-là alors... Très bien, je finis de m'habiller et j'arrive ma chérie. Choisis donc une histoire en attendant. »

La jeune femme sortit de la baignoire avant de s'emmitoufler dans la première serviette qui lui passa sous la main. Elle sécha énergiquement ses longs cheveux avant de remettre son alliance, et de jeter un léger coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle n'avait pas énormément changé depuis ces cinq années de mariage, bien que son visage s'était aminci et que ses hanches avaient gardé quelques marques de sa grossesse. A la convenance de son partenaire, elle s'était laissé pousser les cheveux jusqu'aux reins, ne laissant à Cancer que le loisir de lui couper les pointes occasionnellement.

Se souvenant de la raison de son empressement, elle enfila rapidement un mini-short de nuit noir et un haut blanc. Elle ouvrit alors énergiquement la porte de la salle de bain, cognant au passage la pauvre petite qui avait eu le malheur de se mettre là au mauvais moment.

Alertée par le bruit, Lucy tourna la tête vers la petite fillette avant d'aller s'enquérir de son état. Elle fut soulagée de la voir se relever, un grand sourire aux lèvres malgré la bosse qui commençait à faire son apparition sur son front, et s'exclamer :

« Même pas mal ! »

Adorable, terriblement adorable ! Décidément, elle était bien la fille de son père. Comment ne pas craquer !? Ces yeux verdoyants brillant de malice, ces deux nattes blondes encadrant un joli visage dont les joues rosées portaient encore les rondeurs de l'enfance et ce pyjama qui ressemblait plus à un costume de petit lapin rose qu'autre chose ne pouvait faire qu'aller en crescendo la mignonnerie dégagée par la mini-mage.

Elle la prit tendrement dans ses bras avant de se confondre en excuses.

« Maman, tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien, j'ai déjà vu pire en chahutant avec Ao-chan ! »

« Quatre ans seulement et vous êtes déjà comme chiens et chats. »

« C'est juste pour jouer tu sais ! »

« Et après, Mademoiselle la Terreur, qui est-ce qui ressemble à un pansement géant tellement elle a de bandages ? »

Elle lui étira les joues, un air mutin affiché sur le visage.

« Ma-Maman ! »

« Oh ! C'est fou à quel point ça peut être souple à cet âge-là ! »

« Maman ! »

« Allez, il est temps d'aller se coucher ! Tu as choisi quel livre ? »

Elle tendit timidement un livre en écriture manuscrite qui se trouvait dans son dos. Ce dernier portait sur sa couverture l'inscription « Tales of Fairies ».

« Ce livre... »

« Papa m'a dit que tu l'avais écrite. »

« C'est vrai, mais il commence à dater... De mon entrée à la guilde plus exactement. »

« Oh, et ça raconte quoi ? »

« C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui fut un jour sauvée d'une bande de malfrats par un mystérieux inconnu. À ses côtés, elle rencontra bon nombre de personnes fantastiques, avec qui elle vécut des aventures tout aussi dantesques et délirantes les unes que les autres, avant de- »

« Maman, pas la peine de me raconter de manière détournée que c'est toutes les aventures que tu as vécues depuis que tu as rencontré papa ! »

Éveillée pour son âge ? Oh, ça oui, elle l'était !

« Aye, on dirait que tu m'as percée à jour. »

Elle tira la langue à sa mère affichant au passage un air narquois qui lui était propre.

Si c'est comme ça, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Elle la saisit alors au niveau de ventre, commençant à y mouvoir avec agilité ses doigts. Le rituel des chatouilles, rien de mieux pour se venger en douceur !

Son rire cristallin retentit dans la pièce auparavant silencieuse, ses cheveux dorés se balançant souplement tandis qu'elle se tordait sous l'assaut des doigts experts

Bien vite, elle n'eut plus de souffle et Lucy fut obligée de stopper son attaque pour la laisser reprendre sa respiration.

« Fini de jouer Mademoiselle, maintenant au dodo, et au petit trot ! »

« Oui maman ! »

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre, Lucy à sa suite. Les combles avaient été aménagés pour pouvoir accueillir un être supplémentaire dans l'habitacle. C'est ainsi que la fillette s'était retrouvée à l'étage supérieur, le lit placé sous une fenêtre lui donnant pleine vue sur le ciel étoilé qui dès son plus jeune âge avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser.

Elle la porta pour la coucher délicatement sur ce même lit, la borda, prit une chaise placée au coin de la pièce et débuta sa lecture.

« Il était une fois... »

*..*..*..*..*..*

Leiko semblait enfin avoir répondu à l'appel de Morphée. Une fois ses yeux d'émeraude clos, son visage prenait un aspect encore plus angélique que d'accoutumé. C'est dans ces moments-là que Lucy se disait à quel point elle avait de la chance d'avoir pu donner naissance à ce si petit être si cher à son cœur.

Tout cela avait fait remonter tant de souvenir : sa première rencontre avec Natsu, leur première mission, l'île Galuna, l'attaque de Phantom Lord, la Tour du Paradis, la bataille de Fairy Tail, et tant d'autres évènements. Néanmoins, un simple « je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi » échappé de ses lèvres alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée du train qui allait les mener à leur prochaine mission, et tout avait basculé entre elle et lui. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à grand-chose de sa part, certainement car elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'imaginer sa réaction face à cette annonce, le tout ayant été des plus spontané... Ce qui l'étonnait encore maintenant est qu'elle n'avait pas rougit et ne s'était pas non plus emportée, confondue en excuse, dit qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre : elle avait pleinement assumé. Un long silence que même Happy avait pris soin de respecter s'en était suivi. Puis ils étaient montés dans le train, le mal des transports avait repris le Dragon Slayer de feu et l'ambiance entre les trois partenaires était aussitôt revenue à ce qu'elle était quelques heures auparavant, comme si, inconsciemment ils souhaitaient profiter un peu plus longtemps du lien qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent et faire temporairement fi des répercussions engendrées par cette simple phrase sur leur relation.

Elle avait fini par noter, petit à petit, les changements qui s'effectuaient dans le moindre de ses actes. Des regards insistants, des mains se liant de plus en plus fréquemment, des étreintes prolongées, une sensation de gêne apparaissant normalement à la vue d'un corps nu lui étant arrivé comme un coup de marteau sur la tête lorsqu'il l'avait surprise une énième fois sortant de la douche, des rougissements des plus intempestifs, des maladresses de langage inattendues, des lèvres scellées, une première fois, puis une autre, et encore une autre, ce contact intime ayant finit par se réitérer un nombre incalculable de fois sans jamais les lasser... Encore plus de joies et de peines partagées, un même lit, un même appartement, une vie commune arrivée d'elle-même,... Avant qu'ils ne s'en soient rendu compte, ils étaient passés du statut de "simples partenaires" à celui de "couple officiel".

Une romance sans fioriture, ou les gestes en disaient bien plus que la plus longue et mielleuse des déclarations. Bien entendu, il n'était pas rare que des mots tendres fassent leur chemin jusqu'à l'autre mais ils restaient occasionnels. Aussi bien que l'annonce du mariage en avait étonné plus d'un à la Guilde, la manière dont s'était faite l'officialisation de leurs fiançailles n'avait surpris personne. Elle s'était résumée à un simple "Et si on se mariait ?" lancé par Natsu après avoir vu les yeux de Lucy pétiller face à une mariée en robe blanche sortant de la cathédrale lors d'une de leurs balades quotidiennes. La principale concernée avait alors fait un arrêt sur image, fixant son conjoint avec incompréhension avant que le message ne fasse son cheminement jusqu'à son cerveau.

_Mariage…_

Les quelques secondes de flottement passées elle n'avait trouvé aucune autre réponse à donner qu'un baiser passionné montrant qu'elle était plus que partante pour ce projet.

Sept mois plus tard, la cérémonie s'était faite, et encore quatre mois après, la constellationniste avait posé un choux et une rose* sur la table de la cuisine avant de demander à sa tête à flamme préférée son favoris entre les deux. N'ayant pas compris l'allusion, il avait choisi la rose, ne raffolant pas particulièrement du légume vert placé à côté. Et c'est un sourire mutin plaqué sur ses lèvres qu'elle lui annonça fièrement qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne pioche et qu'il allait être père d'une petite fille dans moins de huit mois. Un évanouissement, un réconfort d'Happy qui avait eu peur de devoir céder son lit et une réanimation animée plus tard, la pilule était passée pour le Dragon Slayer qui s'était déjà mis à la recherche d'un prénom pour la future arrivante.

« Leiko° » découla de l'un de ces intenses moments de réflexion.

Et Happy fut soulagé d'apprendre que lui et Charuru auraient une chambre faisant office de petit appartement en annexe dans la maison où ils comptaient emménager.

Un sourire doux s'étira sur ses lèvres. Sans bruit, elle referma le précieux ouvrage, embrassa discrètement le front qui s'offrait à elle, et redescendit avant de poser le manuscrit sur son bureau.

Elle ne pensait pas que sa vie aurait pu être encore plus agitée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, jusqu'à sa naissance. Si on parle souvent du premier contact charnel, du premier rire, des premières dents, du premier petit pot, des premiers pas, ou encore des premiers mots, on éclipse souvent le premier tirage de cheveux, les premières nuit dénuées de sommeil, la première bouillie renversée par terre ou tapissant le mur, les premiers bleus dû aux premières chutes, les premières répétitions des mots de tonton Happy donnant dans le registre du « Papa et Maman ont fait des montagnes russes dans la chambre ! » et les premières flammèches de magie manquant de brûler les rideaux de la maison. Oui, élever un enfant avait ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, mais elle ne regrettait assurément rien, surtout qu'en dehors de ses chahuts avec Ao-chan, elle était assez posée.

Profitant du calme de la nuit, elle s'accorda un petit quart d'heure adossée contre la fenêtre à regarder les étoiles, et fini par s'assoupir face au paisible de la situation.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Natsu pour rentrer sans bruit; Lucy avait sans doute déjà remarqué son absence, mais autant se faire discret.

Il la trouva endormie et ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Son alliance luisait sous le coup d'un rayon lunaire, attirant l'attention du jeune homme par la même occasion. Il avait certes mis le temps, mais avait réussi à se retrouver aux cotés de la femme qu'il aimait, et avant même de s'en être rendu compte, il était devenu père. Que demander de plus à la vie face au bonheur que lui prodiguait leur présence quotidienne ?

Une mèche dorée glissa de derrière l'oreille de la belle endormie. Il sourit et la remit en place, provoquant au passage un léger tressaillement de surprise chez sa compagne qui finit par se réveiller.

Elle cligna des paupières quelques secondes avant de tourner son visage vers le sien.

« Natsu... »

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

« Hmpf… Ce n'est pas grave, mais tu n'as pas tenu parole auprès de Leiko, c'est rare venant de toi... »

« Et si je te disais qu'à l'aide de Levy, j'ai réussi à convaincre une maison d'édition de te publier, tu passeras l'éponge là-dessus ? »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu... ? »

« Les Shadow Gear viennent seulement de rentrer de mission, et j'avais besoin d'elle pour les derniers arrangements. Félicitations, tu fais désormais officiellement partie de la Bokhandler Confrérie ! »

« ... »

Le mutisme... Utilisé dans certaines situation pour exprimer l'incapacité de l'être humain à faire usage de la parole, il peut se montrer révélateur d'émotions diverses et variées allant d'un refus de répondre à une réplique désespérante, à une joie tellement forte que les mots pouvant être employés pour la traduire resteraient bien trop en dessous de la vérité que l'on cherche à exprimer. Mais à en juger par l'expression faciale de sa compagne, Natsu aurait mis sa main à couper que le silence actuel avait une signification bien plus proche du second cas de figure que du premier. Pari réussi, elle semblait aux anges !

Elle se releva et passa à côté de lui de façon à l'effleurer avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Et si je t'offrais un tour de montagnes russes en guise de remerciement ? »

Il ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre.

* * *

_* Qui ne connaît pas le dicton populaire « les garçons naissent dans les choux et les filles dans les roses » ? Mais si, vous savez, celui qu'on nous a tous sorti à un moment ou un autre (de pair avec le coup des cigognes) pour éviter la houleuse explication liée au « comment on fait les bébés ? »._

_° « Rei » signifie « esprit » en japonais, j'ai trouvé cela approprié en vue de la magie de sa mère (ici, j'ai noté « Rei », « Lei », la prononciation du « r » étant semblable à celle du « l » au Japon) le « ko » est une terminaison commune pour les prénoms féminins japonais, elle signifie « enfant »._


End file.
